


Boom!

by LetsJustWrite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Children, FACE Family, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Human AU, though really do you have to say human au in this fandom anymore?, without france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/pseuds/LetsJustWrite
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are playing Cops and Robbers when Arthur asks to join in.





	Boom!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published November 16, 2015 on Fanfiction.net

“Boom! Boom!” Alfred peeked around the corner of the hall holding his fingers in a gun shape. There was no one there. Still holding his fingers in a gun shape he slid across the floor towards the kitchen in his socks. When he reached the counter in the kitchen he stood on his tippy-toes and stretched his arm up until he was almost touching the cookie tin that was in the center. Just then someone grabbed his foot and he fell with a crash, taking the cookie tin with him.

“Boom! I got you!” cried Matthew, his twin, still holding onto Alfred’s foot. Alfred thrashed about and then lay convincingly still on the ground, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. A few moments later he jumped up and grabbed the fallen cookie jar. 

“Hey, Mattie, want some cookies?” he asked.

Matthew reached for the cookie tin, but an older voice stopped him.

“Alfred, Matthew, how did you get the cookies?” The two boys looked up at their father guiltily.

“They fell, Dad! I swear they did!” Alfred said, crossing his toes in the hope his father would believe him.

Arthur looked at him for a moment, trying to judge if he was lying. “Okay, Alfred, I believe you. Give me the cookies, though.” Reluctantly, Alfred handed the cookie tin over and watched his father put it on top of the refrigerator was supposed to have been in the first place.

“What were you playing?”

Immediately Alfred launched into a long explanation of the game with Matthew nodding along. “So Mattie’s the good guy and I’m the bad guy and Mattie has to catch me but he can’t shoot me unless he’s touching me so I always end up winning-”

“No, you don’t!”

“Except for this time because I didn’t know Mattie was hiding under the table.” Here he paused for breath and then immediately continued, “But every other time I always know where he’s hiding and so I always win! I’m the winner!”

“No, you’re not!”

Arthur interjected before it could become a full-blown argument. “Can I play?”

“Sure!” Alfred paused to think for a moment. “You can be the giant and you have to catch both of us. I’m gonna win!” Alfred ran with Matthew right behind him. Arthur waited in the kitchen and then started walking through the house, looking for his sons. They were surprisingly quiet, considering all the noise they usually, especially Alfred, made playing games, no matter what kind.

He walked into Matthew’s room and looked under the bed and in the closet. When he couldn’t find either of his sons he continued his search into Alfred’s room. There he saw a blanket humped in the middle and emitting a sound of heavy breathing. He made a show of searching through the room, short because he didn’t want whichever of his sons was under there to suffocate, then turned around to find Matthew under the blanket.

He picked him up and carried him back to the living room, shouting words of triumph as he did so. “I, the mighty giant, have managed to capture this child to eat, and now I will cook him on my fire!” He threw Matthew on the couch and started to pretend to eat him.

“First the toes, yummy, yummy, then the knees,” he said trying to keep his face serious while Matthew giggled madly and turned red-faced. Alfred, hearing the noise, ran into the living room from wherever he had been hiding and demanded to be eaten, too. Arthur happily obliged until he couldn’t stand it anymore and started laughing.

The three lay on the couch laughing until it was time to make dinner.


End file.
